Arlene
by The ShadowStrike
Summary: Letters float between them. A R L E N E. Suddenly they fly around her. L A R X E N E. "This is the new you" A story about Larxene's true self. Set in the world of Beauty and the Beast.


Author's Note: Larxene is my favourite female character in the Kingdom Heart Series... she's a wonderful character and defiantly one of the best characters in Kingdom Hearts. I've had this theory about Larxene's true self... let me explain.  
All of her Weapons have French names, suggesting that her home-world has a French influence.  
So after looking at all Disney films that were based in France, one came to mind. Beauty and the Beast.  
So after guessing this was her home world (She's number XII so her arrival was before Sora stabbed himself with the Dark Keyblade, and Beast's world was swallowed in Darkness when Belle was captured, and he came to Hollow Bastion via a Corridor of Darkness to find Belle, and he was there when Sora stabbed himself, so it had to be the most recent world to destroyed by the Heartless.)

So with the Home-world picked.... Who was Larxene's original self? Until her real name has been revealed, I'll call her Arlene.  
After seeing scans of the Organization's real selves (Numbers I-VIII and XIII) the appearance can be the exact same or completely different yet similar...  
In the manga, Larxene talked about how having a heart was painful, and it was better not to have one, suggesting she was emotionally hurt during her life.  
With all this information in mind, I'm guessing she is one of the three women (The Bimbettes) who loved Gaston in the opening song of Beauty and the Beast.

Not sure which one... But. This is her Story. (If future Kingdom Hearts games show Larxene's real self I'll alter the story)

--

It's always the freaking same.

She comes down the street, singing a song about how boring her life is, the townsfolk gossiping behind her back. She deserves it. She is so odd it makes that LeFou who follows Arlene's soon-to-be-future-husband, Gaston, like an intellect. Yet He lusts after her like she's freaking Venus on Earth. He's passing them now, intent on catching up after Belle and convincing her to marry him.

"**Look there he goes  
Isn't he dreamy?  
Monsieur Gaston  
Oh he's so cute!  
Be still my heart  
I'm hardly breathing**" Sing the others as he passes, and Arlene provided the last line as the rest fall down

"**He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!**" They would be perfect together. His strength with her, they'd be the perfect couple.

She turns to talk to the others but they've fainted... "_Stupid Bitches... I'd rather die than faint at the sight of a man, even if he is Gaston."_

The girls in red and yellow pick themselves up and begin gossiping about Belle's and Gaston's relationship. The yellow suggested she was playing hard to get and secretly was in infatuated with Gaston like every other woman in town, and the Red heard they were copulating secretly...

Arlene couldn't really deal with gossiping friends. Placing her arms around their shoulders, "I'm going home. See yah later."  
"Arlene! Where're you going?" says Friend in Red

"My Mamma needs me to make dinner, we've got company over."

"She's trying to marry you off again?" Yellow dressed Friend.

"Probably. I'll see you two later." She says, waving her goodbye.

With a last glance at Gaston, now on the rooftops, chasing Belle, she thought that although she was odd... it's amazing that she has memorised the townsfolk's movements and can step in and out of them even with her nose in a book.

Arlene's mother has been trying to get her married ever since her Dad vanished.  
He was a hunter and kept the wolves away from the village. He taught Arlene so much, gave her so many presents, not your usual presents mind. He was a knife collector. He was friends with the blacksmith, the best Arlene's Dad had were a set of 8 knives, silver coloured blades, and the handles had emeralds set in them. The Victor blessed them, so they can slay evil apparently.... they were kept on the wall, in a display cabinet.  
He taught her how to skin animals and cut them up correctly for cooking. Even taught her how to defend herself.

Then one day, he went into the forest... and never came out.

Mother said wolves got him. But that forest is creepy, one wrong turn and you come to the hunting grounds of the Beast.  
Arlene smiled, she loved making up tales of the Beast and she loved scaring the children with them.  
Sure, it's only a tale, but it's her favourite one. Her best version was this.

Once upon a time, in the castle (no-one's ever been able to find such a castle) of the forest. The King and Queen of this land gave birth to a child from Hell. It was bestial, horns were from its head, terrible claws for hands and even a tail, As it grew more gruesome and vile, it became more and more evil until on its 11th birthday, it killed and ate its parents and all the servants.  
Now it stalks the castle, stalking for prey. Mice, rats, insects. It devours anything it comes across. Once a month, it leaves the castle, preying on the wolves and the creatures of the forest, for substance. If it encounters a person, it cruelly slashes their insides open, and eat them while they still live... watching the Beast eating them alive.

"I'm back Mother" Arlene say as she close the door.  
That version is best told to children at Halloween so they never enter the forest.

2 Months after Maurice's outburst about the infamous Beast of the Castle and Belle's disappearance

Arlene was cooking, the day had been dark, something was brewing... this day... it was simply unnatural... last night there were a whole bunch of shooting stars.

"_Maybe Maurice was right about the-"_

A bright flash disturbed her thoughts

Lighting... but there is no thunder. The storm outside is really, really bad... This storm is... unnatural.

Screams...  
Arlene was dressed in her green dress. Quickly she ran outside, the sky was black and empty, no sun, no stars, no moon, not even a light. Yet it is as bright as day...  
The entire village is in panic, children screaming as their shadows grow, forming shape, clawing at their way at people... aiming at their hearts. They were like insects, melting into the ground and crawling over walls and into people's shadows. Claws, antennas like bugs, black as the sky, tiny yellow eyes, and they were always twitching. Searching for something.

Arlene's mother was running towards her daughter, one of the monsters following behind her, its claw catching her feet. As she fell, she tried to sit up, defending herself from the monster. Her face went white, hands covering her face, the creatures leapt at her, overpowering her. "Mother!!" Arlene shouts, running inside, quickly punching the glass cabinet smashing the glass on her Dad's precious knives. Grabbing them, just like he had taught her. One between each finger, and forming a fist.

As she ran at the monster pile, desperate to reach her mother, punching the first black monster. No blood poured from it, just wisps of blackness. They melted into the ground, and only Mother's clothes remained... and something small moving around in them, Arlene gripped some of the cloth and pulled hard.

Another creature leapt out of it to attack Arlene.

A gunshot made it vanish into a puff of blackness.

"Arlene!" it was Gaston, "Get out of here!"  
"Was.... that my.... Mother?" Arlene stammered. She looked around, other creatures were attacking people. With final screams the people's hearts floated from them, creating more black creatures.

Anger fuelled her... the death of her mother. The death of her father... it was all too much... something had to break.

"YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES!" She shouted, her slashes and stabs all aiming at the black monsters, aiming for the eyes so they could not see their victims. As one tried to jump on her back, she turned and kicked it right in the face. Sending it flying on its back.

Gaston shot what he could. (After all, No-one shoots little black monsters like Gaston) But as he was taking another shot... he was frozen by what he saw.

A red orb, lined with tentacles of blue-black darkness, floating above the forest... trees were ripped from their roots and flew towards it.  
The Castle of the Forest could be seen.

A loud roar stopped the creatures, the people and Arlene in their tracks.  
A roar of a Beast.

A huge monster. Black. Tiny yellow eyes like coal fire. A heart shaped hole in its chest, its hair moving of its own accord, around its head rose above the castle, its tiny wings stretching out to fly.

This... was the end of the world.

"I'm not giving up!" Arlene said.

She ran.  
Her knives sliced though black flesh.  
Roofs from the houses were pulled and flew to the orb,  
The small and the huge monsters in the forest were pulled into the orb of darkness.

Arlene felt her feet being pulled from the ground. She was in the air, being tossed about by the darkness. With one last look at her village. Her Gaston.... she screamed.

And all went black.

--

I'm falling?

Falling into blackness?

I am not going to fall into darkness!

I am Arlene!

I won't die!

I just can't!

GASTON!

--

_Green..._

_Where am I?_

"Yah seeking answers?"

_What am I wearing?_

_Why do I feel like nothing?_

"You know, we can give you purpose."

_I look at the man in front of me... a scar... eye-patch_

Letters float between them

A R L E N E

Suddenly they fly around her.

_A gate?_

With a flash, a new word was before her.

L A R X E N E.

"This is the new you."

Arlene was no more.

Larxene had been in the Castle that Never Was for one week.

It had been explained to her that her world fell into Darkness and that she alone was strong enough to become a Nobody...

She lacks a heart.

Eyes opened. Slowly, complaining about it being night but then suddenly remembering it was always night here.

Today, she was to go training with her "babysitter" or so the man who found her, Xigbar, called him.

She felt like punching him and making sure he had to wear another eye patch at that remark... but that was silly, how can she feel?

She realised that there was a mirror in the corner of her room.

"_Do... I even look the same?"_

As she looked upon herself in the mirror... her eyes widened, she knows she should feel shock. Her hands form fists, every trait of being in shock except for the feeling a like a fist around your heart...

So it's true... She doesn't have a heart.

Her hair has altered beyond belief... short, slicked back and two bangs sticking out like the antennas of the Monsters of that night.

Heartless. That's what they are called.

Wait....

Even her eye colour has changed...

Their brown had become a striking green.

She had been altered so much, so much. And it's all because of that night!

A single punch, aimed at her face, and the mirror shatters.

"Xemnas says that we are creating Kingdom Hearts. When we do, we'll regain our hearts and be able to truly exist" said Marluxia, they were in the Sandlot of Twilight Town, learning the basics of combat... Larxene's speed and skill with her knives had impressed the Pink haired Nobody.

Larxene stopped. The mention of existing... brought forth memories.

Without the heart to distract her from the truth.

Her infatuation with Gaston was lust and lust alone. He never even bothered to remember her Name. He was unintelligent, brutish and simply in love with himself.

"Why do we need a heart? Having a Heart is painful. We'd be better off without one."

Marluxia didn't reply to that.

Larxene suddenly said "It's boring at the Castle with nothing to do."

"Let's RTC"

--

A week later, some kid called Roxas arrived.


End file.
